


The Sweetest Sound

by Theshapeoflove



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshapeoflove/pseuds/Theshapeoflove
Summary: Hyunwoo is royalty, the crowned prince of his Kingdom. However, call him childish, but he wants genuine, true love before he marries someone and ascends the throne. While he is being pushed to marry, he refused to do so until he has a chance to find true love.Yoo Kihyun was taken in by his aunt, and is now forced to serve them. With nowhere else to go, Kihyun can only hope that dreaming, hard work, and maybe the magic his mother told him about will be enough to save him. One day, it is announced that the royal family is having a three-night celebration...a ball for the crown prince.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Sweetest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, am I totally starting my first multi-chapter story knowing I have one more fic to finish? What is this slander. Anyway, someone hyped me up to do this and I they loved the idea so i'm gonna deliver. This Cinderella story is mostly inspired by the Rodger and Hammerstein Broadway musical, as well as the film version of said musical, since that is one of my favorites. But be warned, their will be some details from other versions of the story. I'm gonna try to be clever and reference song lyrics and stuff, but the soundtrack is great. Look it up if you have the time and want something a little sweet. 
> 
> Also, please leave comments they are my lifeblood. I like knowing you guys enjoy my work, or if you have random thoughts or ideas about anything I write, share them with me! This story won't have too much angst, since my pure heart cannot handle that. So please enjoy, remember I don't have an actual upload schedule and I don't know how long this will be.

The sun burst through the clouds of a mid-afternoon spring day, splaying over the grassy field and speckling light on the leaves of a deep wooded forest. The mottled gray stone of a large manor stood before this forest, the rays of sunlight glinting from the large arched windows that lined the front. At two stories high and with a wrought iron gate, the house would seem to tower over all who came to the heavy oak door were it not for the bright sound of humming and the glow of the lamplight. A woman sat upon the soft grass, a checkered blanket beneath her, humming a tune with a book in her lap. 

“Mama!” The sharp cry of a child rang out. The woman looked up, a curtain of silky dark locks falling about her shoulders. A boy was running towards her, eyes pulling up into a bright grin. His white linen shirt and cream breaches were stained with dirt, and his black hair was tousled about his head. “Mama, look what I found!” The boy reached her, panting harshly, clutching something tightly between his fingers. 

A soft smile pulled at Yoojin’s face. “What is it Kihyunnie,” She cooed, “Come show mama.” She patted the spot beside her, smile growing as her boy snuggled into her side. Smoothing his hair down, the slightest bit of a tremble in her hand, Yoojin watched her son carefully cup a little seed into his tiny palms. “Oh? A seed? I wonder what it is.” It was unlike any seed she had ever seen before. No larger than a thimble, the seed’s thick shell seemed dipped in color, the warm brown at the top slowly deepening into a deep wine color. Furrowing her brow, Yoojin glanced at her son curiously. “Kihyun where did you find this at?” 

The boy beamed at her, eyes alight with childish glee. “From the birds mama! I was playing and I saw the birds so I said hello,” Kihyun explained eagerly. The woman laughed at him, watching as he bounced his legs excitedly. “I made sure not to be loud though, cause if you’re loud the birds run away. So you have to be careful.” The boy said rather seriously. The birds. Well, Yoojin thought with a smile, that explains it. 

“I’m sure you were very careful.” Yoojin nodded, a serious expression upon her face. “But sweetheart,” Yoojin paused, feeling something heavy in her chest, “How did you get the seed?” She held him, weak palms cupping his face. Frail fingertips traced his skin, over puffy cheeks and the tip of his nose, as if trying to memorize his face. “Did the birds drop it on accident? Or did they have a gift for my special boy?” Yoojin pecked the tip of Kihyun’s nose, smiling at the giggles he let out. 

“They gave it to me! I said hello to the birds on the roof and they flew away,” The boy pouted at this, unhappy at the thought of upsetting his new friends. “I thought they left forever but they came back! And one of them dropped this on my head!” Kihyun huffed out. He had marveled at the big white bird, thinking it beautiful against the blue sky. “You’re not supposed to drop things on people. That’s not nice,” He grumbled, cheeks puffing in frustration. 

Yoojin laughed gently, smoothing the lines of his face. “I’m sure the birds didn’t mean to drop it on you,” She soothed him. Although, she thought, birds did have an odd way of showing affection. “But it is a seed, so we should plant it yes?” Kihyun nodded eagerly, and Yoojin hummed, decision made. “Yes, we’re going to plant it,” She announced, “Plant it and water it, and sing to it.” She snorted in laughter as an utterly befuddled look crossed Kihyun’s face. 

“Why would you sing to a plant. They’re not people.” The boy exclaimed in confusion. He watched his mother giggle, lips sticking out in a pout. “Mama,” Kihyun complained. His mother continued to laugh, and the boy struggled to keep a straight face. ‘Mama,” and the confusion was gone as mother and son laughed together, their joy slipping into the afternoon wind. 

Soon the laughter gave away to breathless giggles, and Yoojin swallowed, feeling the pressure in her bosom grow. She breathed slowly, her spell of laughter leaving her weak and dizzy. “The world is full of magic, my sweet boy. A magic we could never begin to truly understand.” She smiled wanly, “And music can bring that magic to us. Music is a bridge, a string that tethers souls together, allowing us to sing together,” She pressed a kiss to Kihyun’s head. “Those voices you hear when you dream, the sound of the birds, the flow of the river, that is magic. And no matter how far away you are, I will always hear your song.” Yoojin’s eyes slipped close. “No matter how lonely you feel Kihyun, if you can keep singing, someone will hear you, so listen to the world carefully. You may be surprised at what you hear.” The sunlight dimmed as Yoojin coughed weakly. 

Kihyun watched her, nervousness settling into his belly. Small fingers clutched Yoojin’s hand as the wind picked up around them. The once bright sky was darkening, heavy clouds rolling in the distance. Kihyun wrapped his thin arms around his mother, burying his face in her neck. “I’ll sing mama,” Came the vehement murmur, “I promise to sing to the plants and the birds and the sky.” The boy didn’t know why he was so unsettled, but he knew from the look in his mother’s eye this was something important. A chill descended upon them as the heavens opened, the soft pitter-patter of rain falling to the earth. Kihyun shivered, clinging tightly to his mother. Raindrops clung to his lashes, and his hair was matted down to his forehead. “We can sing together, right mama?’  
…  
“Mama?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve Years Later  
The crowd bustled about, their shoes click-click-clacking on the cobblestone streets. They weaved in and out of brightly colored shops, the scent of flowers overlaid by fruit and fresh bread. Between the hustle and bustle a man strolled, alone, around the market. Muscular, he was handsome in a classical way, with warm skin and midnight tresses trimmed into a tousled undercut. In a short-sleeved scarlet tunic and muted brown breeches, Hyunwoo’s eyes were alight with an almost childish glee as he gazed around the marketplace. His eyes turned into crescents, a smile crossing his lips as he took everything in. He loved this, truly he did. To see his citizens so happy gave him a sense of pride, a good reminder of what his duty was. Before him Hyunwoo saw families shopping together, children running down street-sides with pieces of shiny candy, shelves lined with fruits and fabric, and even the soft strings of street performers ready to earn a few coins. 

Hyunwoo smiled handsomely, passing a coin to a florist who smiled in thanks. “Thank you, ma’am,” She tittered at his smooth voice. Humming a tune under his breath, Hyunwoo continued to take in everything around him. He felt restless, something young and eager thrumming in his veins. ‘It was a wonder he hadn’t walked right out the castle gates,’ he thought to himself, although his mother would probably kill him if tried. Still, surrounded by a sea of voices he still felt incomplete. Hyunwoo was young, searching for the sound of love. The sweetest sound, he thought, the most entrancing love he had yet to meet. What was it like, he wondered, to be so utterly in love? 

A song slipped through his lips, the words innocuous, “And the dearest love in all the world…” Shaking his head, Hyunwoo brought himself out of his reverie. A loud cry caught his attention and he jerked in surprise, turning to see a carriage set off down the street, a man in a bright blue uniform at the helm. The hooves pounded the cobblestone, crashing into boxes and bags, and nearly crushing the man who carried them. Hyunwoo hurried over, crouching down to gather the beaten-up boxes and bright tulle that littered the ground. His annoyance growing, he snorted disdainfully. “Just like those royals huh?” He muttered bitterly. Standing, he reached out to hand the young man a few boxes, only to find himself stopping short. 

“Yeah, dang rich people.” The man huffed out; arms laden with shopping bags. His angular jaw was offset by the softness of his cheeks, and a mop of dark hair fell into his eyes. “Still,” The stranger continued thoughtfully, “It looked like they were in a hurry. I wonder if it’s anything important?” The beautiful man turned a beaming smile to Hyunwoo, and the prince felt something flutter in chest. Oh. Wow. That smile seemed to bring out the glow of his eyes, dark and kind, and Hyunwoo swallowed, feeling nerves settle into his stomach. “But thank you, for the help.” The stranger nodded gratefully at the brightly colored box still held in Hyunwoo’s hands. 

“Wha-oh, yeah.” Awkwardly Hyunwoo handed the hat box over, “Would you like any help?” It looked like far too much for one person to carry. Besides, it would be rude to simply leave him be. Seeing the man already turning away, Hyunwoo hurried to speak. “It wouldn’t be polite to let you carry so much on your own.” Hyunwoo fumbled out, jogging after the man as he walked down the street. It was a weak excuse even to his own ears, but still he persisted. 

“No thank you,” The stranger tossed the words over his shoulder. Hyunwoo would have thought himself dismissed had it not been for the coy smile on those lips. The handsome stranger stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at Hyunwoo. “Besides, I don’t think it’s smart to accept such help from a stranger.” The mirth in his voice was obvious, and Hyunwoo felt himself turn red at the stare. 

“Well then,” Confidence Hyunwoo, channel all those etiquette lessons mother drilled into you, “May I ask your name?” Hyunwoo walked beside him, lips pulled into an amused smile. Hands in his pockets, he allowed himself to relax. Instinctively, and perhaps rather boldly, Hyunwoo took the man in. He was shorter than Hyunwoo, wearing simple tan leggings and a long-sleeved brown linen shirt. 

“Who wants to know?” His voice was soft, almost hesitant. The playfulness of earlier seemed to disappear for a moment, as the stranger gazed around the market, as if searching for something. Hyunwoo stared at him, brow furrowed at the odd behavior. Reaching a hand out, his fingers grazed the skin of rough palms, and the man jolted, gazing swinging around to land on Hyunwoo. He was nervous, Hyunwoo noted. Letting his hand fall to his side, Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow at the man. 

“A charming stranger,” He said simply. Hyunwoo didn’t want to let his status become public quite yet. He was enjoying this moment far too much. Not just with the lovely man, but simply being out in the public eye without his kingdom goers treating him so formally. Hyunwoo smiled, the one that made his mother coo at him, letting his eyes turn up.

A beat of silence followed, before the stranger relaxed once more. “Does this stranger think himself charming?” He teased. Hyunwoo laughed, nodding his head. “Well, I don’t know if I should meet this stranger,” The brunette continued airily. Hyunwoo almost wanted to point out that he was the stranger, for surely if the man heard Hyunwoo’s name he wouldn’t be so bold. Although, Hyunwoo found the attitude rather endearing. “After all, maybe this stranger doesn’t know how to treat me?”

Raising a brow, Hyunwoo regarded the man coolly. He rolled his shoulders back, channeling the sophisticated air he often had for business. “I’m sure he knows very well how to treat someone, if you would be willing to give him a chance.” Unfortunately, he didn’t notice the upcoming fruit stand until his foot met the heavy wood. Hyunwoo yelped in pain, hands flying out to catch the falling produce. Hopping, and unwilling to put any pressure on his painful toes, Hyunwoo slipped and landed on the ground with a crash. Groaning, he winced as the apples seemed to make it a point to bounce off his body. “oof,” Blowing out a gust of air, he held a single apple out triumphantly, feeling heat spread over his face. “At least I saved an apple?” 

Laughter met his ears. The kind stranger was cackling madly, head thrown back and valiantly attempting not to lose any of the shopping bags in his grasp. “Are you ok,” He wheezed out. At Hyunwoo’s sheepish nod, the laughter started up again. Hyunwoo’s face bloomed red. A hand came into his vision, and gripping it, Hyunwoo heaved himself to his feet. “Well, it looks like this charming stranger is quite kind,” The brunette regarded Hyunwoo in amusement, “After all, if he’s willing to suffer in order to save apples, er an apple, “ the stranger corrected himself, “then maybe he is kind enough for me.” 

Coughing sheepishly, Hyunwoo’s lips made a valiant attempt to speak. “So…” What was Hyunwoo supposed to say? “Does that mean-“ A loud cry interrupted Hyunwoo. Beside him, the beautiful stranger stiffened. Hyunwoo glanced around, finally noting a trio of people a few feet away. An older woman, roughly around his mothers’ age, and two young ladies. The brunette huffed, and sent Hyunwoo an apologetic smile. 

“Coming mistress,” The brunette called out. Arms still heavy with bags and baskets, he began to walk away, leaving Hyunwoo in a panic. 

“Wait,” The prince rushed out. As the brunette turned around to face him again, all the words seemed to die on his tongue. “Your name,” Hyunwoo said dumbly. At the confused look this earned him, he explained “You never told me your name.” Hyunwoo watched a bright smile cross the strangers face, his heart picking up speed. 

The stranger blinked at him for a moment. Then a gentle smile worked its way across his lips. “Kihyun,” He said. “My name is Kihyun.” Hyunwoo’s heart stuttered to a stop. He watched the lovely stranger turn and begin to make his way towards the women at the end of the street. 

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo murmured softly. Dazed, Hyunwoo turned and began to trek back to the palace. The name seared itself into his mind, seeming to pulse with life. It tugged at him, wanting to pull sweet words out of his mouth. For a moment, Hyunwoo wondered if Kihyun liked to sing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kihyun grunted, cursing inwardly in exhaustion. ‘Damn boxes,’ he thought bitterly, ‘Who needs so many hats? Especially when they’re so damn ugly? It won’t make them look any better, that’s for sure.’ Wearily he trudged up the path to the manor, annoyance growing at the click of heeled feet. His aunt and cousins paced ahead of him; arms held delicately at their sides. He nearly ran into Ji Ah’s back as they all froze in place, turning beady eyes to peer at him. 

“Kihyun,” His aunt’s voice was light and sweet. He hated the sound of it. Her smile stiffened at his silence, lips puckering in dissatisfaction. “Kihyun, the door.” She drolled out in annoyance. Kihyun heaved open the heavy oak door, nearly crashing to the floor beneath the weight of his family’s shopping spree. Pacing ahead of him, the hem of her dusty mauve dress sweeping behind her, his aunt delicately tugged her gloves off. “Have you dusted the rafters Kihyun?” She questioned him cheerily. Her midnight hair, tied up into a delicate bun, had wisps of grey seeping in. Her round face was wrinkled, yet still even her smile seemed put upon. There was a stiffness to her, something that seemed practiced despite the elegant way she held herself. A doll, Kihyun thought to himself, beautiful and delicate, but with eyes so lifeless it was unnerving. 

Truly, Kim Ae Cha seemed to have never truly smiled in her life. “No,” Kihyun paused at the pointed look she gave him, “No madam, I was very busy today.” The boxes thudded dully as Kihyun dropped them to the floor. Rubbing his hands to return the blood flow, seriously who needed so many damn hats, Kihyun ignored the pointed huffing of his cousins. “I was in the village all day with you, I wasn’t able to finish the housework.” She knew this. After all, she was the one who ordered Kihyun to accompany the family while they browsed the shops. 

Lady Kim raised a brow. “The arrogance,” She scoffed, picking up some book from a nearby table. “Unable to perform your duties? What other reason should I keep you here for?” She paused before Ji Ah, the elder sister. Tall and reedy with a thin face, Ji ah’s flaxen locks fell down her back, with only a few braids along her crown showing her doll-like eyes. The muted orange toned gown she wore draped over her figure, sleeves and skirt billowing outwards. Placing a book atop her daughters head, Lady Kim continued on, “I was already generous enough to take you in after the death of my dear sister. Shoulders back Ji Ah,” Ji Ah straightened, attempting to match the poise of her mother. “And Yet you can’t even do what I ask of you? Do you believe you are better than us Kihyun? Stop twitching Chin-sun,” She snapped suddenly. The youngest daughter, Chin-Sun was shorter than average, narrow dark eyes and a pointed chin giving her a fierce look. Her powder blue dress was snug, elbow length sleeves and dark corseted top lined with a delicate lace trim. 

“Sorry mother,” Chin-sun hurried to reply, attempting to balance the book on her head. “But mother, we’ve worked so hard today. Why does the servant get to slack off?” She whined, pouting in Kihyun’s direction. Kihyun rolled his eyes, walking across the spacious parlor, with its bright cherry wood and vaulted ceilings, to the kitchen. He needed to prepare the afternoon tea before his lovely aunt starting bitching at him. 

The kitchen was small, probably one of the smallest rooms in the manor. Cabinets lined the walls, with a heavy table near the center of the room. The hearth stood off to one side, surrounded by bricks and stone, from which hung a kettle. A single window let in bright sun beams. The room seemed to perpetually smell of bread, no matter how much Kihyun cleaned. “Kihyun,” He flinched at the sound of his aunt’s cajoling voice, “we will take our tea upstairs! And remember, Mr. Lee is coming with a delivery tomorrow, and it would be unseemly to leave the house such a mess when a guest arrives. Do try and finish your chores before bed tonight.” And the sickly-sweet voice was gone, followed only by girlish giggles and the sound of heels stomping up the stairs. 

Groaning, he slumped forward over the table. ‘Damn woman,’ he thought bitterly, ‘Can’t those three do anything themselves?’ Kihyun lit the fire, letting the water boil as he sat down near the hearth. Soot and ash clung to his clothes, but he didn’t care, far too used to it. He consoled himself with the hope of seeing his friend tomorrow. For the first time since the day began, he could relax. “Seriously, what am I? A mouse?” He mumbled to himself. Maybe, he thought, but he knew better than to make his aunt angry. 

In a way he was almost thankful the horrible trio detested any sort of actual work. At least here, Kihyun was able to hide. “At least if I was actually a mouse, I would be small enough to get away.” He thought out loud. He wondered for a second if Minhyuk would enjoy being a mouse with him, before shaking his head. Minhyuk would be a fox, the damn troublemaker. Blowing out a breath, he stood, not bothering to dust the soot from his clothes. Ambling over to the cabinet he pulled three fine teacups out, laying them out on a silver tray, humming while he worked. Biting his lip, he peered around cautiously, before smiling. In his mind he pictured a brightly colored fox with a sly grin, viciously trapping a small brown mouse beneath a teacup prison. “Lee Minhyuk you dumb fox!” Kihyun squeaked out, thinking perhaps a small mouse would have such a small voice. Laughing at his imagination, he headed to another cabinet, pulling out a small container of tea leaves. 

‘If he was a fox, what would the she-devils be?’ He thought in amusement. He had heard stories of brightly colored birds, large and eye-catching, and perhaps a little ostentatious. They were found in jungles, with large cats and humid rain. Kihyun had never been to the jungle before. ‘Yes,’ Kihyun thought in satisfaction, ‘Great big birds that squawk and caw. They don’t know how to shut up.’ But his aunt wouldn’t be a mere bird. No, she was far to vicious to be that. Perhaps a panther? Or a tiger? Raising his hands, Kihyun mimicked a bow and arrow, letting out a “wa-poosh” sound as he imagined shooting the evil tigress down.

But the she-devils didn’t care about animals, unless it was a fur coat. No, the greatest satisfaction would be seeing the look on their faces as Kihyun walked out, dressed to the nines with waistcoats and jackets trimmed in gold and jewels. ‘Like royalty,’ Kihyun thought to himself as he cackled. Kihyun bowed, putting on an exaggerated upper-crust accent “Good evening Madam. How lovely to see you. Why yes, these rubies were imported. I bought them as a gift to myself on a trip to the sea. I acquired about a thousand pearls and a hundred diamonds on my excursion. Oh? You only have fifty diamonds? Well, I’ve heard your family has been struggling recently-“ Breaking off into laughter, Kihyun clutched his belly. The tension melted out of him. And for a moment, he lived in his imagination once more. 

For a moment he let himself believe. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into his imagination. This time, there was no fine clothes, no jewels. This time he was outside, the grass beneath his feet and the sky open and endless before him. Giant trees swallowed him, whispering into his ears. Kihyun whispered back, walking along the damp earth. In the distance birds cooed. Within the cacophony of sounds a lone voice stood out to Kihyun, growing steadily louder. “The sweetest sounds I’ll ever hear are still inside my head…” A song, Kihyun realized. The smooth tenor danced in his ears, tugging him forward. Something bubbled in his throat, words he didn’t know waiting to burst out of him. Someone was waiting for him, he knew it. He opened his mouth, ready to let the words fly before-

“Kihyun!” JI Ah’s voice shrieked. Kihyun’s eyes flew open, the tea leaf container falling to the ground with a clatter. Gasping, he kneeled, frantically cleaning the mess as the witch shrieked once more, “Hot water! And where is our tea?” She stomped back to her room. Even from the kitchen, Kihyun could hear the slam of her bedroom door. Lugging the kettle to the counter, he added the tea leaves. Apparently, Ji Ah wasn’t done talking yet, because a second later Kihyun heard- “And mother, tell Chin-Sun to stop stealing my jewelry! She never gives it back.” 

“That broach was mine and you know it! You could never wear silver, you cow!”  
“Cow? I wear silver all the time! It fits my complexion better, unlike those gaudy hats you bought!”  
“It’s fashion! Besides, you wouldn’t know gaudy if it flew up your skirt and made you dance a jig, you dress so drab!” 

Kihyun ignored the petty arguments, instead gazing out of the window. The sky was clear, birds dancing in the sky. In this seemingly endless cycle of work, sometimes it felt like the only thing he had was his imagination. No matter what his Aunt ordered him to do, she could never take that away from him. Gripping the silver tray, he turned and began his trek upstairs, bracing himself for the war he was about to dive into. The last thing he wanted was another conversation about hats…


End file.
